Playtime
Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a severe obstacle for the player. Description Her ingame sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl skipping rope that will randomly wander through the halls. If she spots the player, while not on cooldown, she will chase them. She resembles a little girl, likely a schoolgirl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red sleeved shirt with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyeballs. She is animated to be a skipping rope at all times as well as her hair and eyes, which is constantly moving. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions until the Player is close enough to her. She will immediately approach the Player at high speed and stop them in their track upon contact. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise the player will restart the first skip. Upon jumping the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. While player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters, Principal of the Thing (If they caught you breaking the School Rules), and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching the player. Even when the player is playing jump rope, a BSoda can still be used if the player has it. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing the player while playing jump rope. The player can also walk into a room out side the halls preventing playtime from catching the player. Trivia * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or objects. ** Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime is the only female character in the game. * Playtime is one of only two characters with animations in the game, the other being Baldi. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * If you enter any door and stay close to it and Playtime forces you to play jumprope, the door will close and you won't have to play jump rope. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime counts to 10. ** There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released (probably because 10 jumps would take too much time). **It is also possible that the amount of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. * If you have Safety scissors you can cut Playtime's rope and skip the mini-game like if you finished it * There's a song that plays when Playtime is close to the player Quotes * "I want to play with someone!" *"E-he-he-he!" *"Let's play!" *"Ready, go!"﻿ *"1, 2, 3, 4!" *"Wow! That's great! Let's play again, sometime soon." *"Oops, you messed up." *"Let's try again, from the top! Ready, go!" *"Aww, that makes me sad" Unused *"Jump rope ten times in a row. Once you do, I'll let you go! *giggle*" *"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Gallery Play time's page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|The jump-rope. PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Her sprite. (Animated) JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png|When the safety scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini-game Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females